Homeless in Seattle
by Addicted Necker
Summary: This story is apart of the FAGEtastic FOUR and was written for Anisah Beegud. She gave me the prompt that Bella and Edward meet in the delivery room, however the tales and twists inside will likely surprise you. Isabella runs away to escape her life at home, along with Edward Cullen. Years pass, and her past is still haunting her.
1. Chapter 1

**FAGEtastic Four**

**Title: Homeless in Seattle**

**Written for: Anisah Beegud**

**Written By: Addicted Necker**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Summary/Prompt used:** **Edward and Bella meet in the delivery room**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group:** **Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps****or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.  
**** community/Fagetastic_Four/98339/**

**Before we begin, I'd like to take a moment to thank my wonderful beta Tammy, and Blackagurl (Angel) for helping me brainstorm. Without them, this story probably wouldn't be here. Xx MUAH!**

Homeless in Seattle

There he is, in his entire 6'4" smug, cocky bastard, glory.

Edward Cullen is standing over me with a deep crease edged into his brow, looking as handsome as ever. He wears an expensive black designer suit while holding a black umbrella close overhead to hide from the gloomy Seattle sky. I cringe further into the corner of the brick building I am slumped against. If I press hard enough, perhaps I will disappear. I stare down at my wet, dirty jeans that are covered in mud and holes. I snort at the irony.

"What are you doing on the streets, Isabella? It is pouring and you look…" Edward lets his sentence trail off, with disgust evident in his tone.

Why did he have to be the one to find me?

**FLASHBACK TO June 19, 1988**

"Great, Renee, I think it is finally time to start pushing." Dr. Sanders motions for the nurses to begin prepping the patient.

Relief floods Renee;, after eighteen hours of labor she is beyond ready for her bundle of joy to enter the world. Charlie leans over the hospital bed and kisses his lovely wife on her damp forehead. The anticipation is killing him. They have been here for a day and a half and he has never seen Renee in such pain. He would give anything to take the suffering away, but it will be over soon and it is for a good cause. Their first of hopefully many children to come is getting ready to enter the world!

Renee nervously nibbles on her bottom lip as the doctor sits down in front of her. It is time.

Outside of the tiny Forks, Washington hospital the rain and the wind have come in with fury. The lights flash as a booming thunder soars, followed by the delivery room doors flying open. The loud ruckus causes everyone in the room to jump, including Dr. Sanders.

"Esme, what are you doing here? You're not due for another two months!" He rises with panic, rushing over to the woman Renee rightfully assumes to be Esme.

"It's time, doc. She's contracting every two minutes and her water broke about a half hour ago. Please, help her!" The man standing next to a posh, but very pregnant wife shouts.

Esme and her husband Carlisle have rushed in to the hospital, drenched from the downpour outside. However Renee can't help but notice that even wet and experiencing agonizing labor, Esme is stunning. She subconsciously runs her hands through her sweat soaked hair.

Dr. Sanders begins to pace as his usual calm manor deteriorates. "Oh my, this isn't good. We don't have enough room or supplies for two deliveries!"

Esme's knees buckle and she drops to the floor with a shriek.

"Doc, please!" Her husband cries as he drops down to support her.

"Okay, alright. Nurse Jackson, find me a bed for Mrs. Cullen and bring it in here. We'll move the Swans over to one side and I'll be able to monitor both. I'll need everyone's cooperation!." Dr. Sanders shouts with uneasiness to everyone in the room. The nurse quickly exits the room, while the distress is clearly sketched on the doctor's face.

Fifteen minutes later and Renee and Esme are lying next to one another, each being consoled by their fervent husbands. The nurse is tending to Renee, as Dr. Sanders talks Esme through her labor.

Isabella Marie Swan is the first to enter the world by Nurse Sara Jackson, at 2:13 A.M. The Swans are elated while they share an affectionate embrace, looking down at their precious newborn daughter. Renee winces when the nurse lifts the baby away to be cleaned and weighed, with an ecstatic Charlie tagging behind to assist. But something is wrong, as she feels a jolt of pain in her stomach and the room and her world fade black.

Edward Anthony Cullen is born shortly thereafter at 2:15 A.M. Esme sags with relief as Dr. Sanders cradles the baby and lays him across her chest. After four years of desperately trying to have another baby, he is finally here.

Dr. Sanders leans to the back of the chair to admire his handy work. Two babies in within a few minutes of each other. Who would have thought his night would have been this hectic?

Granted, he had the help of Nurse Jackson. He sighs and glances from Esme to Renee. Esme's tears stream from her, with an ear splitting grin across her beautiful face as she hands her baby to Nurse Jackson.

And Renee, well Renee is…

The doctor bolts upright as he notices Renee is no longer coherent. The nurse quickly and gently places the Cullen's baby next to the pink swaddled baby girl, and rushes over to assist the doctor.

Charlie is by Renee's side in an instant, shouting at the doctor to help his wife. "Do something, damn it! Renee honey, wake up! Renee!"

However, it is too late. The Cullen's stare in shock and horror, witnessing Renee Swan die after delivering her first and only daughter, Isabella.

**A/n: Stay tuned, the next chapter will be posted tomorrow!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Isabella! Answer me," Edward shouts.

I flinch, but manage to cast my eyes to meet his. His emerald gaze burns with fury and hatred. "Don't pretend to care, Edward. You didn't care when we were younger, and you don't care now. Move along, I don't need your pity!" I fire back.

Edward blanches at my austerity. "Excuse me? That is far from, no," he shakes his head. I raise my eyebrows, trying to decipher what he was about to say. He probably doesn't want to tell me how repulsed he is with me while I am already down. He has been cruel in the past, but as much as I hate him I know that he isn't that harsh. "That is a discussion for another time. Perhaps once you are dry and clean. Come." He bends at the waist and hastily grabs my elbow, making me rise. He releases his grasp immediately and wipes his hand on his slacks.

I stop instantly and back away from him. Edward takes a few steps before he realizes I'm not in step with him. He turns to me with a glare. "Like hell I'm going with you. You'll just take me back to Forks, or leave me on the steps of a shelter. I'll say it again Cullen, I don't need your pity!"

While Edward rants, I am far too ashamed to keep eye contact. I stare at his death grip on the handle of the umbrella. His knuckles have faded practically white, as his voice raises. "I am not giving you my pity, Isabella. I also would never take you back to Charlie, nor would I leave you on the steps of any building. Do you really believe that I am that evil? Can't you see I would never put you in harm's way? I'm just going to help you dry off and get back on your feet. It is the least I can do. And if you don't come with me I will call Charlie, and he will come to you! Now get in the fucking car, Isabella!"

My eyes snap to his while I digest his words. I obediently walk toward him at the mention of my father. I would rather spend eternity with Edward Cullen than to be in the presence of Charlie Swan once more.

I duck my head and slide into the back of the sleek black limousine. I cringe as my soaked clothes stick to the leather. Quietly, I apologize and move to the corner of the seat praying it is far enough and out of reach from Edward.

A couple of minutes into the ride, I realize how quickly I became compliant to Edward. This isn't me, and is totally out of character. We've never been close. It has been a rivalry from day one.

**Flashback to April 1992**

"Give mommy a kiss so that she can go to work Eddie," Isabella watches Esme lean in to her son for a tender hug and kiss. Her long manicured hands ruffle Edward's red wiry hair. Confusion spreads across Isabella's face. She ponders why she doesn't have that…she wants a mommy.

"Okay mommy! I love you!" Edward cheers.

"Love you more! Have a good day in preschool honey." Esme says as she brushes past us. Her heels click loud on the tile, and her essence smells warm and sweet.

Isabella looks up into Charlie's eyes and juts out her lower lip. "Get out of here kid. I'm going to be late for work." He says with a shove and marches out of the room. The dejected little girl is left staring into the green eyes that she has grown to hate since preschool started. He gets everything he wants, and most importantly doesn't share his awesome snacks that his mommy makes him.

"Hi Izzy. Want to play blocks with me?" Edward questions.

"Why would I want to play with you, Eddie?" Isabella crosses her arms in a huff and storms past a confused Edward. He tots along as the class heads outside into a rare sunny day in Forks. The birds are tweeting and the breeze is cool. Perhaps she was just kidding, Edward hopes.

Come nap time, the preschool teacher Mrs. Berry huddles the children to the carpeted floor and assigned mats. Isabella's eyes are drawn towards Edward like a moth to flame. Why is he always so happy? Probably cause his mommy gives him lots of hugs and kisses. Isabella sighs while she lies down and closes her heavy eyes. She wishes Charlie would give her hugs and kisses. She used to try often, but there are only so many times she could be turned away. Her eyes close as a lone tear streams down her cheek.

Edward wakes with a startle. He is too warm, and when he glances down he sees Isabella is cuddled close to him, and his shoulder is damp from Isabella's tears. He wishes he could take away her pain. The little boy overheard his parent's talking about how angry Isabella's daddy always is. He wonders if that is why she cries in her sleep, and pulls her closer before closing his sluggish eyes.

Mrs. Berry gently wakes her class up with a tender touch to their shoulders. They are so innocent and sweet when they sleep. Isabella and Edward are the last to be encountered. Mrs. Berry notices their intimate embrace and frowns. They end up tangled with one another so much, at such a young age. She knows Isabella's background; perhaps she finds comfort in Edward's contagious smile.

Isabella rubs her drowsy eyes and turns to see Edward smiling down at her. She jolts back and frowns. Oh no, not again. Next time she promises herself she will scoot closer to the dark, long haired boy on her other side.

Later in the day, Isabella is on top of the jungle gym with a group of girls who are giggling and pointing down at a disappointed Edward. He would love to be up there too, but he is terrified of heights and is afraid to climb the steel ladder. His fright is transparent to Isabella, as her gaze zeroes in on him. His eyes fill with tears as Isabella shouts "Ha Ha! Go cry to your mommy, Eddie! You're a big chicken!"

The girls irrupt in giggles making Edward turn and run towards the yellow brick wall. He pulls his legs up tight to his chest and lets the tears stream from his face. He growls as his fingers dig in to his tiny palms "I will never be friends with you again Isabella Swan!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Isabella!" Edward's voice rises as his warm hand encases my dirty, damp skin. "Wake up, Isabella. We are here."

I blink the sleep away from my eyes, and take in my surroundings. We are still in the limousine, however I am sitting in the middle of the leather cushioned seat next to Edward. Even in my sleep I can't stay away from him.

"Where are we?" I question. Accidentally our eyes meet and I can't seem to look away. Why does such a handsome man have to be such a dick?

"Home," are his only words. My eyes widen with shock and he quickly redeems himself. "_My _home on the outskirts of Seattle, don't panic. I told you I wasn't going to take you back to Forks, just…trust me." Edward's eyes plead with mine and he releases a lengthy breath.

I nod, although I know full well I can't trust this man. He is only a familiar face and a chance to get out of the cold and wet Seattle night. I have found out the hard way that you can't trust anyone. However the people in this town, especially on the streets, can be much more harmful than a rude arrogant man. Once I have showered, ate, and slept in a warm bed I will leave.

We climb out of the limousine together and I look up onto Edward Cullen's estate. It is a white timeworn Victorian home with a large porch and balcony that extends along the length of the house. The shutters are painted a deep red and are, oddly enough, closed. I don't hesitate as he pulls his umbrella out and offers me shelter from the storm.

Inside, I am shocked yet again by the beauty before me. His house has dark wood floors and gorgeous antique furniture. My mouth drops open wide. I knew his parents were loaded, but this is ridiculous.

I'm brought out of my bewilderment by a hasty Edward, closing his umbrella and giving me a gentle shove inside the foyer. He slams the door and takes off his shoes before scrutinizing me, head to toe.

"I don't have clothes for you to change into," Edward says with a shake of his head. "You'll have to do with a tank top and sweats. My shirts would swallow you whole."

"Okay," I answer quietly, after a long awkward pause.

Edward's eyes narrow. "When was the last time you ate?"

I wish I could answer this, but my embarrassing reply gets caught in my throat. I don't want to tell him that I can't exactly remember. I shrug and look away. Instead, my stomach replies for me.

"Isabella…" Edward says with a frown. His voice is stern and he almost sounds like the way a father should. A real father who actually cares, but I'm not his to worry about. I bite my tongue. I would say something, but I really need some food. "We'll get you showered and dressed and I'll make you something. You have to eat."

I find myself dressed in baggy grey sweat pants that have Forks High School written on the leg, and a long white beater that thankfully is snug enough to keep me covered. His house is warm, but so dark. I pull back the curtain in the spare bedroom that I used to shower and get dressed. The view extends to the dark red shutters I noticed earlier.

I suddenly feel very confined, and my throat closes as I drop the drapes and swiftly run downstairs. I need air. I have to get out! Edward catches me by the waist before I can leap from the porch into the rain.

My body jolts and writhes from his strong grip, as I slide down his body. He lets my feet touch the ground, but keeps his firm grasp locked around me. My back is flush against his front, and one arm is wrapped around my stomach while the other is across my chest holding my arm.

"Where are you going, Isabella?" Edward is so close, and his voice is a low murmur in my ear.

Between the pouring rain and his close embrace it is easy to be distracted. Edward's body is hard and warm, but the cool air swirls and reaches every part of me he is not clinging to. The sensation makes my emotions stir, and I quickly shut them down. The very idea of any sort of feelings for Edward is absurd. He made high school unbearable for me. Why am I here? My stomach rumbles again, answering yet another question for me.

"I felt…imprisoned. I needed air." I wiggle in his embrace, thankful that he released me. "Why is your house so dark and sealed? What are you, a vampire?" I snicker at the thought. Edward takes a swift step back as I laugh and he glares, quickly slicing my short lived joy in half.

"Yeah, I thought you were stealing something. Sorry to grab you like that." He turns and walks inside leaving me completely stunned. What the hell just happened? Did he seriously just accuse me of trying to rob him?

I storm inside a moment later, to find him calmly standing at the island in his kitchen dicing a tomato.

"What the fuck, Edward? Do you really think I'd try to rob you?" My fist slams down on his cutting board, however it doesn't deter him.

He continues to dice and answers me without looking at me, "Perhaps."

My mouth drops at his audacity. "You were living on the streets, Isabella. You came with me so willingly. I don't know, isn't that what people like you do?" Edward's words drain me of life. I've heard them before.

**Flashback to 2005**

"I can't believe someone would do that. Are you sure, Edward?" Alice frantically checks the folder for a third time. Five hundred dollars of the class's money from fundraising was taken or misplaced. The seniors of Forks High School put on fundraisers every year to pay for a class trip before graduation. Without that money, they would be forced to stay in the state. The entire class stares in shock as Edward and Alice banter back and forth beside the teacher's desk. Isabella can hear the whispers and accusations all around her. She inches further down in her chair and lifts her dingy old hood to hide from the allegations.

The motion catches Edward's eyes and he glares. "Maybe someone here took the money, Alice. Maybe we should be questioning someone who has a motive to steal it." His eyes burn daggers into Isabella, pinning her to the chair in shock. He wouldn't…

"Like who, Edward?" Alice's eyes follow his, and meet with a wide-eyed, rosy cheeked Isabella. "You can't possibly mean…" Her words trail off, afraid to finish her thought. Alice had become the only person in high school to take Isabella under her wing. They weren't close friends, but she was certainly the only one who was nice to her.

Isabella looked down and began picking at her ragged holey jeans. She was extremely embarrassed, but she knew she didn't take the money. "Why don't you just come out and say what you're thinking Edward." Isabella mentioned, but continued to avoid his eyes.

Edward continued to glare at her. She was so weird, he was almost certain she was the one who stole the money. Who else would? Isabella was the only one in the class who probably needed the money, look at the way she dressed! He was so caught up in the moment that he didn't hear the classroom door open and close.

"Well, Isabella I think you stole the money. You're a thief." He mentioned as he stepped closer to her desk. He crosses his arms in triumph.

Isabella sat up straighter and looked him right in the eye. "I didn't take a dime of it. Why do you think I would do something so…so…"

Edward interrupted her, "I don't know, isn't that what people like you do? Your family is too poor, you can't even buy new clothes. Isn't that the hoodie that was in lost and found last year?"

Isabella was horrified. A single tear ran down her cheek as she collected her belongings, gracefully stood up and walked out of the class room.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, I did not raise you to talk to anyone like that." Esme Cullen, Edward's mother and the class sponsor shouted. She couldn't believe the rude and inconsiderate things that had flowed from her son's mouth. Especially to that poor sweet, innocent Swan girl. Esme sighed and pulled her son from the classroom. Perhaps it was time to explain to Edward what happened to Isabella's family so many years ago.

Edward sat in shock as his mother recalled the night that both Isabella and he were born. Esme explained to him that after Isabella's mother passed away, Charlie began to neglect his duties as a father. He had confessed to Edward's father one drunken night that Isabella looked so much like Renee that he couldn't bear to look at her any longer. He went through the motions of life, but nothing more. When he was around his daughter he would keep his eyes down and his mouth closed. He reckoned that they hadn't spoken more than a handful of words to each other in as many years.

Edward couldn't believe what his mother was saying. He felt absolutely awful about the way he had treated Isabella. He knew from a young age that they had never gotten along, but he couldn't exactly remember why. By the time they were in high school, it became natural to treat her like an outsider. She was a weird girl who didn't dress like, or associate with the rest of the students.

It all made sense now. Edward would apologize to her when she came back to school on Monday. He would look after her, and help her any way possible.

However, Isabella never made it to school on Monday, nor the next day, or even the next one after that. She had dropped out of school out of embarrassment and utter hatred for Edward Cullen. Later, the class would find out that James, the trouble making loser was the one who stole the money. It was buried deep in his locker, and Edward Cullen would feel guiltier than ever.

Isabella ended up moving out of her father's house that week and made her way to Seattle where she could live on her own.

Times were tough, and nobody wanted to hire a high school drop out with soiled clothes and an attitude. She began begging for money and following a group of homeless bums around. Years passed, and she was getting ready to give up hope. She was contemplating suicide the day that Edward Cullen stumbled back into her world. Life is atrocious, and incredibly trying. Only the lucky have it easy, and Isabella scoffed at the thought of luck. Her mother was dead, her father might as well be, and she was homeless in Seattle.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

EPOV

As the rain spatters on my umbrella, I stare down into the deep brown eyes that I have been searching so many years for. I can't believe that she is sitting here in front of me. After all of my searching, I have finally found Isabella. She is sitting before me in ragged clothes that look awfully familiar. I pray that they aren't the same ones that she was wearing the last time I spotted her. I promised myself back in high school that I would make up for being a douchebag to her. No one should go through losing a mother and being treated so poorly, by not only me but her father as well.

I know her whole story, and from birth till now she sits before me like an open book. A tattered and broken bound book, nonetheless. She has been through so much, and I can hopefully help her get back onto her feet and functioning as a normal citizen should.

Isabella stares at me like a deer caught in headlights. She has no clue how guilty I feel and how much pity I bestow her. She's thinner than the last time I saw her, and when we arrive back at my home I feel satisfaction knowing that I can finally shut this chapter of my life by helping her.

Isabella has become a fixture in my life that has taken up far too much time and effort. Yet, here I stand making her a meal and praying I can help her. I resent her, but none of it is her fault. She is a burden, because I caused her pain. She hurts, because I was a monumental asshole. She is homeless in Seattle, because of me.

Perhaps I'll be able to move on and live my life once I get her out of my hair. I've locked everyone out of my life, in pursuit of her happiness. Isabella is the reason my shutters are drawn closed, and I focus all of my time on finding her, work, and family. I haven't had a relationship since high school, and I don't allow people into my home. They will see my motivation and investigation on Isabella and mistake it for something it is not. Stalking? An obsession? No, you have to have feelings for the target then. My only goal is to get her onto her feet.

When I see a flash out of the corner of my eye, I know she is going to run. I can't let that happen, I won't let her get away from me again. My arms encase her frail body and I lose all rationality. Isabella's body melts into mine, and I momentarily lose control. She feels far too good and smells delicious. It is a complete transformation from the feeble, homeless girl I picked up a few hours ago.

It takes a moment for me to pull away, and when I do she lets out a laugh that sends me reeling. How can she laugh when her world is crumbling at her feet? Maybe she hasn't been as unhappy as I had imagined. Have I wasted the past six years on this girl? I want her gone, and out of my life. For fuck's sake why am I so emotionally invested in this?

Irritated, I state the first thing that comes to mind. I resort back to hurting the girl that I have already crushed. I mention that I thought she was stealing from me, and then I do the one thing that I know will get her out of my life…I repeat the very words that I said in high school. "I don't know, isn't that what people like you do?"

The look on her face makes me know that I made a mistake. She has drained of color, and even though she is still strikingly beautiful it does not suit her. I'm positive she is going to run like the last time, when she shocks me yet again.

"How dare you? Do you not understand why I ended up on the streets? You don't know me!" Isabella screams. By the time she is finished she is up in my face and her hands are flailing about.

"On the contrary, Isabella, I know you quite well. We were born in the same hospital, we grew up right down the street from each other, and…" I'm interrupted by her chuckle.

"Those are just the basics, Edward. You don't know me for real. If you did, you never would have offered me help. If you knew me, you would know that I have always fucking hated you. Since the first day your mom brought you into preschool and coddled you, to the last day I saw you with your perfect life. You had everything handed to you on a platter, so excuse me while I laugh in your face. Edward Cullen, you have no clue what it is like to suffer and know there are jackasses like you getting everything handed to them. To be at your lowest low, is not easy. However, let's get one thing straight; I have never stolen, not from you and certainly not from anyone else." She huffs and reaches back to slap me, but I dodge her attack and grip her upper arm.

"Are you finished, because I have something to show you." My question is rhetorical, because I know full well that she is not. I don't think Isabella will ever be finished arguing with me, and after seeing her so passionate about something I'm not so sure I ever want her to be. In fact the fire in her eyes makes me want to push her further.

She is cautious, waiting for my next move. I guide her to my study, but before letting her in I pause in front of the doors. "Why do you hate me so much?" My voice is weak and vulnerable. I'm not sure I want the answer to this question, but my curiosity has piqued. It can't possibly be because my parents are wealthy and have treated me as such.

"You have everything. Keep in mind when I say that I don't mean the materialistic things. I mean your mom, and not only that but a loving father. I've always envied you, and when we were younger maybe that was all that it was. Nevertheless, the older we got you turned into a total asshole." Isabella takes a short breath before continuing. "For example, I am still totally clueless why I am standing here except for the fact that I am starving! People do drastic things for food, you know? Oh wait, you wouldn't know."

"You're right, I wouldn't know. And I'm not sure why I was an asshole to you, but perhaps I can help you understand why you are here. Trust me." I beg, but her eyes are making me believe she is ready to flee. I grasp her wrist just in case, before opening the doors.

I walk Isabella to my desk and sit her in the chair. I take her long brown hair and pull it over her shoulder to rest on her back, before sitting on the corner of the desk to gauge her reaction.

Isabella's eyes widen as she eyes the two journals sitting before her. I nudge her arm with my knee and motion for her to open the newer one sitting on top.

She fingers through the pages for a moment, stopping to read a few entries. "Why did you write this? Have you been stalking me?" She demands with a gulp before backing away from the desk.

"No, not at all Isabella. Once my mom told me your story after you ran out of the classroom in high school, I have always wanted to apologize. I felt so guilty about the way I treated you, and more importantly the fact that you lost your mom. This is selfish, but I thought that if I could find you and help you in any way that I would feel better." When I finish, I can see the tears begin to brim in her beautiful brown eyes. I hate to see her cry, but she needs to know the truth. What she finds out next will be so much worse.

"So I am your charity case," Isabella huffs.

"No! In fact in my own selfish way I hated you too. That was until I found you today. I wanted you out of my mind until I saw your face and how beautiful and strong you are." The honesty pours from my lips before I can stop myself. That was far more than I wanted to reveal.

I tilt her chin up to look into her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"I don't need your pity," she fires back.

"Okay, but there is more that you should know." I say before taking the top journal away and opening the cover to the second. This journal is tattered and torn, but will be very precious to Isabella. She gasps as one hand goes to her heart and the other falls to the words on the pages.

_My Dearest Isabella,_

_I am 33 weeks pregnant with you with a ways to go, yet I'm so anxious to see your beautiful face. I hope you have Charlie's deep brown eyes. I can stare into his for days. As I write this, my love is preparing a warm bath for me. Your father is amazing and has worshiped me since the day we met. I don't know what I would do without him, and he constantly tells me the same. I pray you find a love as strong as your father and mine, for there is nothing greater in this world. We are counting down the days and writing until we meet you, and I hope to share this with you when you are old enough to understand how powerful love really is. For without love, there wouldn't be you. I love you my little Bella bean. _

_Always,_

_Mom_

The tears are now streaming from both Isabella and my face. A very weak "How?" escapes her lips.

"My mom volunteered at the shelter in Forks when I was little. Your father brought down several of Renee's things to donate and this was in the box of books. She found it and was going to return it, but she thought it was better if she held on to it. Charlie struggled so much to raise you when you were a baby, and she was afraid that when she gave him the journal it would send him deeper into depression and make him mourn his wife all over again."

I wipe the tears from my cheeks with my sleeve before I can admit the rest. "That day in high school when you ran out, my mom saw how horrible I was to you. She explained our birth, and how we were bound for life. My mom gave me the journal to hold on to, until I could find you and apologize. I'm pretty sure she meant it as a punishment. Nobody knew you would run away and…"

"Become homeless," Isabella finished for me. "But we aren't bound to each other Edward. There is nothing between us. You don't need to feel guilty, I forgive you." She sniffled as she stood up and lifted the journals to her chest. "Goodbye, Edward."

"Isabella, wait!" I holler as she quickly walks away from me. "You can't leave, you haven't even eaten yet!"

She halts and turns to look at me with confusion. I have no clue why I want her to stay so badly. I have told her the truth; we are both free from each other. "Fine, I'll eat and then be on my way. Thank you," she whispers.

After supper, I convince her to have a glass of wine before she leaves. After the first glass, I persuade her that going out in the rain will make her sick. The drinks continue to flow in front of the stone fireplace, and before I know it she is sound asleep on the couch beside me.

She is beautiful. I have spent so much time trying to find this mesmerizing woman to get her out of my mind, and now that I have confessed I'm terrified to lose her.

I close my eyes, and when I wake up she isn't there. I blink rapidly and begin to rise when I notice her sitting close the fireplace, reading the journal. I expect it to be her mother's, but instead it is mine.

"I woke up in your arms. I wouldn't have thought anything of it, until I read your journal and you mentioned holding me when we were younger. I forgot about that." She sits the journal down and rises from the floor. Isabella makes her way over to the closed drapes and pulls them open. She struggles, but eventually opens the abandoned window before her. Isabella lifts the lock on the shutter, and pushes the creaky doors open. For the first time, daylight streams into my home. I stop breathing as she makes her way over to me and wraps her arms around my torso and into a hug. I am reluctant to return the embrace, but eventually my hands find solace on the small of her back.

"The more I read, the more I realized how wrong I was. You have suffered, and you do know me, the real me. I am scared of living, and I gave up. I don't know why, and I am so sorry that you have grieved for so long for me." She hugs me tight, and we stand like that for a questionable time.

I pull back and wipe the tears from her cheeks. Isabella has shocked me at every turn; however what I do next shocks both of us. I don't hesitate before I grab her by the nape of the neck and pull her in for a kiss. Isabella doesn't return my caress at first, so I pull back and say "We're bound together Isabella, isn't this what people like us are supposed to do?"

She smiles before her lips attack mine. Immediately our tongues meet and my world explodes. For once, I am not worried about the future. I know as long as Isabella is in my life that is all I need. I relish in the moment as our bodies melt against one another. I push Isabella into the nearest wall and she lifts her legs around my backside. She feels amazing, and I can't help myself. I can't get enough of her. My teeth tug at her lip as she releases a throaty moan. I release and make my way down her throat and to the top of the white beater she is wearing. My lips dance across her breasts as my fingers dig into her ass. Her head tilts back and rests against the wall as my mission continues. Her shirt is off a matter of seconds before I set her feet to the floor and then fall to my knees. I leisurely kiss her stomach, making my way to each side. I gently suck on the sensitive skin next to both of her hip bones, and I feel her body lean into my mouth.

Isabella is so confident and stunning at this moment, I wish she could see herself the way I see her. My fingers hook her sweatpants, and though I try I can no longer take my time. Her scent feels the room, and I am on my feet and pulling myself free of my slacks. I plunge into Isabella without another thought, and she cries out. Our eyes lock, and after a moment we both begin to move. My gaze never leaves hers while our pace quickens. She is amazingly tight and warm, I will never be able to let her go again, and so I tell her.

"Please," I beg as I continue my assault on her body. Her nails dig into my back and her embrace tightens. We both cry out as we fall over the edge into bliss. I am still holding onto her body with all that I have before I notice that I am repeating myself. "Please, please Isabella."

"Please what Edward?" She asks before she pulls herself forward to look into my eyes.

"Please never run away again. You're home, Isabella, and we are bound. This is where you are supposed to be," I plead. A tear escapes her, and before I know it her mouth is on mine again.

She is my world, and I don't know what I would do without her. I whisper in her ear a phrase that has been running in my mind for years

"_For without love, there wouldn't be you."_

**The End!**


End file.
